


Oh, Get Over It

by inkedbird



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: F/M, duke and veronica bonding, modernish au?, no ones gay, not bc shes gay, slushees, theyre all platonically gay, veronica calls hmac mac and cheese and no one else does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:55:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkedbird/pseuds/inkedbird
Summary: “He was my whole world.”“Well that was your first mistake.”





	Oh, Get Over It

**Author's Note:**

> Heather Duke consoles Veronica about her dead ex-boyfriend.

"Wow." Heather Duke's voice was the last thing Veronica wanted to hear. 

"Go away," was all she said in response.

"You look pitiful." 

Heather was right, and she knew it. It was the middle of summer and there sat Veronica Sawyer in a disgusting trench coat, leaning up against the 7-Eleven's window with a slushee in hand. She hadn't taken the jacket off much after he'd died. It was charred and tattered from the explosion, however in hell it had managed to not disintegrate no one knew, but it was comforting. It smelled like tobacco and citrus, with a hint of burning flesh, just as JD had (save for the burning flesh part). 

"C'mon," Heather stuck out her hand and hesitantly Veronica took it. She followed the ponytail of the girl in front of her to the green jeep Heather had driven for as long as Veronica had known her. The green-clad girl slid into the drivers seat and eyed Ronnie until she had closed the passenger side door securely behind her.

"You're still grieving him?" Heather had been the only one Veronica told, and she left out a majority of the details. The two had always been better friends with each other than with the other Heathers. They would stay and play croquet until the sun set, even after McNamera and Chandler had left, cracking jokes that neither of the others would find funny. Of course that had all faltered when Heather Chandler crashed through the glass table in her bedroom that Sunday morning so long ago. After JD's death things took a turn for the better.

Veronica only nodded in response, tugging the coat tighter around herself as Heather pulled out of the parking lot.

"Why?"

“He was my whole world.”

“Well that was your first mistake.” Heather's voice was less snide than it had been only moments ago. She gave Veronica a concerned look. "From my understanding, he was a psychopath. Veronica he tried to kill you! I don't care if it was because he loved you, V, he's not worth your time."

Veronica's free hand tugged on her hair. She took a moment to finish her slushee, nursing the brain freeze she'd been building up. Once he had died, she found an understanding in his strange ways. The pain vanished for a pure moment. There was no JD, just the screeching hurt from the sudden temperature change.

"Veronica?"

"He could have been better!" Veronica blurted. She'd avoided talking much about JD, but something made her keep going. "You don't know what he was like. His dad beat him, he struggled, he didn't know any better than to do what he did. Our love was god." There were tears streaming down her face now. None of what she had just said seemed to really make sense to Heather, but that was probably for the better. 

"Look, Heather and I are planning a movie night. She asked me to invite you."

"Mac n Cheese could've asked me herself."

"V, she's scared of you. We all are. You've been really angsty since Jesse James blew to smithereens."

"Fuck you. I'll come."

"I figured." 

They had reached Veronica's house and the girl didn't take much pushing to leave the jeep. 

"D," she was halfway out the door when she said it, "Don't ever call me angsty."

"Whatever."

**Author's Note:**

> highkey based this off me and one of my best friends. i call her duke because she's actually heather duke and i id as ronnie so she calls me veronica.


End file.
